


Beginnings and firsts

by karmclan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (wild screaming), Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, PUSSY EATING CHAMP NEHAN, Premature Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering, and then he gets pegged in the 3rd chapter lmaooooooooOOOOo, dont worry hes gonna fuck u in the 2nd chapter, giving permission to do sexual things??? unf, im a basic bitch!, nehans kinda a bottom tbh, quarentine got me FUCKED up, sorta - Freeform, this was a prompt but i took it and RAN with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmclan/pseuds/karmclan
Summary: “Lie back,” you whisper. “I’ll take you to heaven tonight.”The declaration leaves Nehan shuddering with excitement.
Relationships: Nehan (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Beginnings and firsts

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY the premise of this was a prompt i actually got while using the otp prompt generator: 
> 
> "Your prompt: NSFW Danchou and Nehan going back to one or the other's house after a date, where they eventually end up dry-humping on the couch. Danchou only intends this as foreplay, but Nehan is already getting overwhelmed. Danchou finds this amusing and endearing, leaning close to whisper something teasingly into Nehan's ear. It turns out that Nehan is more excited than Danchou thought, and hits orgasm without any further stimulation, to the surprise of Danchou and the embarrassment of Nehan. What happens next?"
> 
> but i fuckin RAN with it tbh . working title was "somethin somethin topping nehan" 
> 
> beta'd by my friend Momo. shoutout xoxo ily

He’d never felt this much, this quick.

Nehan had decided to take you out for dinner and a date, as you two were currently vacationing in the isles, and wanted to take full advantage of the island’s beauty during the summer. He took you out for dinner and walked you by the seaside, where you two shared a few chaste kisses, laughter, and happy memories. Nehan felt happier than he could remember in a long time, spending time with you and enjoying life. After waking up from his coma, he slowly began to open up and heal from the ordeals from his past. On that long journey, he fell in love with you, and you happily reciprocated his feelings. While the road to looking to the future was sometimes fraught with hardship, he was happier than he was in a long time. The black fog of the past, of his blood ties to the Karm Clan, was lifting, little by little. 

When you both returned to your bedroom, you suddenly lept for him, pressing your lips to his, and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Nehan…!” You whine, enveloping your lips with his own.

He’d never felt this much sensation. With trembling hands, he takes hold of your hips and kisses you deeply, his heart racing. Did you want…?  
  
You finally broke the kiss, rolling your hips into his middle. Staring deep into his blue eyes, you try to communicate what you want with only your heavy panting. A moment after this, you pressed your mouth to his again, wrapping your legs around his waist as he picked you up. 

Continuing your kisses on his lips, he carried you over to the couch, where he sat down with you in his lap. You rolled your hips into his again, and he shuddered. He wasn’t one to be touched in any way, casually, affectionately, or sexually. The touches sent electric shocks running through his body and up his spine, and he felt those shocks running to a certain part of him…

You gently bring your hand to his face to cup his cheek as you pull away from his lips. His heart was beating so loudly and so fast, he wondered if you could hear it. You looked deep into his eyes again, and kiss him without another word. You wanted _him,_ in your barest, basest form, and you wanted him now. 

“Nehan… want you… need…” you gasped when you broke the kiss again. He lifts your shirt off of you, leaving you in only your bra. He’s a little taken aback when he sees you, such beauty before his eyes. And you wanted him, even though he was so close to finishing right there from all the sensations he was feeling. His body felt warm and electric, and so did the air. 

Your lips continue to meet until you broke it again, and trailed kisses down his neck this time. “Lie back,” you whisper. “I’ll take you to heaven tonight.” 

The declaration leaves Nehan slightly shuddering with excitement. He’d never had this before. Not any sort of touch that didn’t result in some sort of pain. But these touches, from someone he adored so dearly… It roused something in him. 

Want, and arousal.

He lied back obediently, and you hopped off of him, shimmying out of your pants. He gulps as he sees your underwear and your ass in them, _oh Astrals above you were so lovely and he couldn’t wait for you to take him -_

“Nehan,” you called his name as you straddled him. “Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable, okay?”

He nods, gulping. “I will. Thank you.”

You bring your lips to his again, slowly rolling your hips into his growing bulge. You unbutton his suit and loosen his tie, throwing the articles of clothing on the floor. 

“Don’t be afraid to touch me, too,” you say gently. 

Nehan’s hands twitched as he realizes his hands are hovering near your body, and he’s not quite sure where to touch. Before he knows it, his shirt is off and his scarred upper body is revealed to you. You lean down and kiss his neck, and sit back to drink him in. 

“Oh, Nehan,” you whisper, gently touching his scars.

He smiles wryly. “Are they ugly?”

“Of course not,” you smile gently. “I have scars on my body, too.” you take his hand and press it to your body. In the light of the moon, he can see various battle scars covering your body, as well. You two sit and drink each other in, before you smile and begin to unbutton his pants. At this point, he’s nearly fully hard, and his cock is begging for any sort of attention. He tries to hold back small groans as he feels his cock twitch and flex against his boxers, desperate. 

You pull down his pants and he kicks his legs so they’re fully off, leaving you in only your bra and panties, and him in only his boxers. He’s fully hard now, and the bulge is telltale in his underwear. Instead of freeing them, you giggle, and set your pussy right on his cock. The very motion of this sends a powerful, dangerous jolt through his body, and he groans audibly this time.

You giggle, and then begin, moving your hips back and forth on the length of his cock, softly moaning everytime it rubs up against your clit. You start agonizingly slow, just to get a feel for how Nehan would react. 

And he’s reacting _deliciously._

Your body is so warm, your pussy is so warm, even with your underwear still on, and the feeling of your body rubbing against his is setting off fireworks in his body, his hands are shaking as he grips your hips, and he’s got the urge to buck his hips into your movements, all the while panting heavily and even full on moaning. 

When you rub your clit against him particularly nicely, you sharply inhale and moan out his name shakily. This prompts Nehan to actually buck his hips, the sensations he’s feeling beginning to overwhelm him. He’s breathing hard, pure electricity running through his body now. He’s starting to leak precum, staining the front of his boxers. The feel of your rolling hips, the _sight_ of your rolling hips on his hard cock is beginning to become too much to bear - 

“Do you want to be inside me?” you lean down and purr into his ear. His Erune ears flick, as the sound of your voice catches his attention. When you say this, you begin to grind harder, and he moans.  
  
‘You want to be inside of me, don’t you? You want to take me until I scream.” you continue to whisper, all while grinding against him. “I wouldn’t mind a single bit, you know? I bet you’d feel so _good-_ ” you run your fingers down his neck, coyly smiling, ”- thrusting inside me. I know I’d feel fantastic. Skies, Nehan, I want you, so badly…” you breathe in his ear. You can see how well this is working, Nehan is so worked up, you find it just adorable. Here, your lover whimpering at your touch, at your words - turns you on.

Meanwhile, a feeling Nehan can’t quite describe, but it feels so good - is quickly welling up inside him. He’s not used to these touches, not used to feeling _good_ like this.Of course he knows how sex works, he’s not _that_ clueless, but he’s never had it before. He also can’t say he’s ever engaged in self gratification (from what he can remember) and of course he’s had dreams where it ended in his release, but those were few and fleeting. Your touches linger on his body, leave him nearly breathless and wanting more, and he’s breathing hard, and deeply, his cock twitching and oozing precum. He’s not sure how much more he can take, he feels so overwhelmed -

You grab your own breasts and begin to knead them, letting out a loud moan. Nehan grips your hips harder, the sight of you feeling so good beginning to hit him. When you grind on him particularly nicely, you gasp, the wonderful jolt of pleasure running through your spine. “Nehan~!” you whine. 

Something in him snaps.

His balls tighten as he lets out a strangled moan, and he begins to throb and twitch in the nicest way,even more than before, but feels more than precum spurting out of him now. His hands on your hips become a death grip as he throws his head back and lets go, the pleasurable feeling overwhelming him. He can’t stop moaning, can’t stop bucking his hips, wanting the throbbing he’s feeling in his cock to last forever. His head is hazy with pleasure, but he knows he’s hit his orgasm, all from your words and from you grinding on him. The sensation is truly wonderful, and he knows right there he wants to do it more often with you.

After his cock stops pumping out cum, he gets a hold of his breathing, slowing it down and steadying himself, releasing the grip on your hips, when it hits him - he orgasmed before intercourse. He was so unused to these touches, these sensations, that he finished before the main event. You’re looking at him, and he’s so _embarrassed,_ how did he cum so quick, how did he do it that _fast-_

“Nehan? Did you finish?” you gently ask.

He looks away, embarrassed and slightly ashamed. He can’t even please you…

You giggle. “Perhaps I was a bit too aggressive?” You take his hand in yours, rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb. “It’s okay, Nehan. We can, keep going if you like.”

He wanted to, he wanted to so badly, but he felt like, even if he got through his refractory period, he was too spent to get hard again. 

“I’m spent..” he sighed. “I can’t go again, I’m exhausted.” 

You smile somewhat nervously. “C-could you help me, then? I’m.. really excited,” you whimper, grinding on him softly. 

Nehan smiles. “Of course. Just tell me what you want me to do.” 

You get off him and stand on slightly shaky legs. “Switch places, first. You’re going to be on top.”

He nods, and you two swap places. He hovers above you, using an arm to support himself. You’re so lovely, so pretty, looking up at him with hunger and want...

When he looks you in the eye, you get nervous and look away, you feel so stripped, not just literally but figuratively, like he’s looking into your soul.

Nehan gulps, his heart starting to race again. He’s not entirely sure what to do, but he wants to kiss you right now; you look so cute. So he does, a light, soft kiss on your lips, and you lean into it, cupping his face. You two do that for a while, occasionally pulling away for breath, and he can feel the smile in your lips every time he leans back in for more.

He eventually but reluctantly tears himself away from your lips and his kisses trail down to your neck, where you shudder. It’s a sensitive spot for you, and you cry out, which causes Nehan’s ears to twitch. He loved that sound, the sound of you enjoying yourself, enjoying what he was doing to you… 

Nehan slowly moved his kisses downwards, to the valley between your breasts, where your bra was still in the way.

He looks up at you. “Can I take it off?” he whispers. 

You nod vigerously, giving your wordless, but enthusiastic consent. 

Nehan’s not sure how to take it off, but he remembers seeing a little clasp in the back when you were stripping out of your bottoms. He reaches behind your back and fiddles with the clasp to your bra while you decide to be devious and kiss his neck softly, giggling when he jolts. You nuzzle his neck and sigh into it, the smell of him comforting you. 

Eventually, Nehan gets your bra off and he’s left with your bare breasts, not big nor small, average size. He reaches out and he’s able to cup it in his hand. You shudder at his touch, and feel your body heat up. Sighing, you relax your body and let Nehan touch you, and you can see his red face as he plays with your chest. Your nipples peak and he tweaks them, which causes a moan to bubble out of you. 

Nehan’s ears flick, and he leans down to your nipple and passes his tongue over it. 

“Nehan, fuck..!” you whimper, arching your back slightly into his mouth. He feels you with his tongue and then takes your breast into his mouth, lightly sucking and occasionally lightly biting you, causing you to gasp and make needy whimpers. 

Nehan continues to kiss down the middle of your body, moving past the battle scars on your body that had been through so much, all the fights throughout your years, everything was a reminder of the journey you had. He kissed a trail through your stomach and midsection, occasionally trailing his tongue and leaving light bites across your body, which leaves you shuddering and panting. He eventually reaches your panties, and begins to pull them down, hooking his fingers through them.

You wiggle your hips to assist him, and soon you’re completely bare, and Nehan leans back, drinking your body in. You’re lovely, and he just wants to ravish you, but alas, he’s spent and unable to try again. All he can really do is try and please you some other way…

He leans back in, leaving kisses in your short tuft of hair near your pussy. Gently prodding your lips apart he can see the thin wet strings of arousal, a clear sign of your excitement. Your clit is erect and at attention, begging for more attention after grinding on Nehan.

"Is it alright if I do this?" he asks in a whisper.

You nod. "Yes! Yes, please do it."

He presses a kiss on those nerves, and you jolt, letting out a needy whimper, bucking your hips into his hot mouth. 

_Ah. There it is,_ he thinks, his ears twitch again. He puts his mouth on your clit again and lightly sucks and licks it, careful not to bump his fangs against it. At this point, you’re moaning full on just like he was, and you move your hands into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of the silver locks, encouraging him to please you more.

“Right there, there, Nehan, ah, _skies,_ yes!” you pant out, your heart beating faster at the ministrations the Erune was giving you. After a few minutes of using his mouth on your clit, Nehan pulls away and you sigh at the loss of his warmth on you, but he surprises you yet again. Before he enters you, he brings two of his fingers, his index and middle, to your mouth. 

“Suck,” he says, in a low voice, a voice you haven’t heard before, and it makes you feel a warmth in your cheeks as you obediently open your mouth and suck on his fingers while maintaining eye contact with him. The lusty haze in your eyes only makes him wish he hadn’t finished so quick, he wanted to see the expression you’d have when you both joined bodies. 

After Nehan decides you’ve sufficiently sucked his fingers, he brings his wet digits down to your pussy, and teases your clit gently, before sliding one of them inside you. 

You gasp, throwing back your head. While not comparable to a cock, it still feels so good, having something inside you. He moves in and out slowly, while leaning down to kiss and suck at your clit again, a combination that’s starting to be too much for you. The pleasure fills you, and for someone’s first time, he’s _so good_ at this, his tongue and mouth feel so heavenly on your clit, his finger feels so good inside you - _oh skies he’s sliding another one inside you, you feel so full, and you’re not sure how much you can take anymore_ -

“Nehan,” you whine, your grip in his hair tightening, “More, more, please, I’m.. I’m getting so close…” That telltale feeling of an orgasm nearing in your body is beginning to well up more and more, like a thin and fragile piece of string stretched out, about to snap. You’re breathing hard and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears trumming away, and you feel your pussy clench around Nehan’s fingers, your arousal sticky on the inside of your thighs. 

Nehan hears your pleas, feels the grip in his hair, feels your arousal dripping down his fingers, and begins to finger you faster, and sucks on your clit longer and longer, unrelentless in his mission to help you reach your peak. He tears himself away from your clit, reluctantly, and piston fucks you with his fingers, smiling at your moans.

“Cum for me. Let go, all over my fingers. You’re clenching so much, you must feel so good. Let go,” he purrs, before moving his mouth back on your nub, sucking particularly hard, and that’s it. The string snaps, and you cum. You shove his head between your legs, death grip in his locks, closing your thighs around his head.

“Nehan…!” you gasp out, your back arching fully, the pleasurable throbbing in your clit making your vision white for just a moment as he still fingers you. Nehan feels your pussy throb and clench on his fingers, and shudders both at the feeling and the thought of how _good_ his cock would feel, buried inside you to the hilt when you orgasm, clenching around him…

When you ride out your high (and his fingers), you attempt to steady your breathing and catch your breath, you relax your body and feel his fingers pull out of you. You shudder at the loss, but then see him lick at the quim on his fingers, while he looks _you_ in the eyes this time. You feel bashful, the clear fluid on his fingers shining in the moonlight. Once he cleans his fingers, you pull him in for a kiss on his lips, and you can taste yourself on his tongue, a little sweet but also bitter. Pulling away, you look at him again and sit up, giggling.

“For someone who’s never done anything sexual, you sure can eat a person out, huh?” you smile. Nehan’s ears flick, a blush still on his face. _He_ still can’t believe he did that, made someone orgasm by his own fingers and tongue.

“It was… educational,” he chooses his words carefully, helping you off the couch. 

“You were pretty good for your first time,” you laugh, taking your hand in his. 

“It’s… I read about the physiology of humans in a book once.” _or twice,_ he thinks. “I at least know what’s pleasurable in your bodies.” 

You playfully punch his arm. “Wow! You’re not as clueless, then?”

Nehan rolls his eyes, playfully as well, but a smile is on his lips. “Shall we head to bed?”

You kiss his cheek. “Only if you cuddle me,” you link your fingers through his. 

“Why would I not? I want to hold you, too.” 

You both move to the bed, your body still bare, but Nehan with his boxers on. You settle your head on his chest, and he pulls the cover over you. Wrapping his arms around you, you snuggle into his arms. 

“Nehan?”

“Yes?”

You smile, feeling your eyes begin to get heavy. “I love you.”

He feels at peace when you speak those words. “I love you too,” he holds you closer. 

You both lie there in silence, slowly drifting off, when your voice rings out in the night - 

“Tomorrow,” you trail a finger on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, “I want you inside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise nehan gonna fuk u in the next chapter. and he'll get pegged in chapter 3 . have a good one folks stay safe wash ur hands. love ur local pussy eater champ nehan


End file.
